


Despite Our Inner Demons, We Will Endure.

by Sun_Spark



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Ichigo Doesn't Lose His Spiritual Pressure, Love, M/M, Post-Aizen, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the battle with Aizen, things settle down, Ichigo does not lose his Spiritual Pressure. <br/>Ichigo comes home from school and finds his boyfriend in the midst of an emotional breakdown. In his attempts to comfort his lover, he finds out that Grimmjow is afraid and wants to leave. Can he pull his lover back from the brink of despair and convince him to stay? Or will he lose him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite Our Inner Demons, We Will Endure.

It had been a long and downright exhausting day at school and all Ichigo wanted to do was disappear into his room, maybe spend some time with Grimmjow. Said Arrancar had been staying with Ichigo until the surrounding area calmed down int he aftermath of Aizen's mess.   
As his family was out he made it to his room without incident. However, upon entering his room, he found Grimmjow standing in the middle of his bedroom, arms crossed over his chest, hunched over and hugging himself. 

The taller man had his back to Ichigo, staring over at window with unseeing eyes. Ichigo could practically feel a sense of sadness and despair radiating off the other. The pale man seemed lost, as if the weight of the world was hanging on his shoulders.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo called softly. When he got no reply he stepped forward and made his way round the silent man. From his new angle he could see that Grimmjow was nearly in tears. He went to reach for his friend's arm, "Grimm?"

"Don't!"

The cry was sharp and pained, and it stopped Ichigo in his tracks. The blue haired man was hyperventilating, tears trailing down his face at random intervals while he hugged himself tighter, and his lower lip quivered.

"Grimm?" The call was a whisper, the orange haired man was afraid to speak any louder, afraid to upset the man any more than he already was. The volume of his voice didn't seem to matter though, for Gimmjow let out a sob anyway, falling to his knees.

Ichigo wanted to rush forward and hold his lover, but he refrained. He had never seen the usually strong man like this, it frightened him. He moved forward slowly and placed a hand on one broad shoulder. Grimmjow jerked away, dislodging the human's hand with a whimper.

Ichigo slowly sank to his knees next to the crying man, keeping his hands to himself and lowering his voice to the gentlest level he could.

"Grimm? What's wrong Love?"

"Don't!"

Grimmjow didn't move away from him but his voice was quickly transitioning from pained to panicked. Ichigo wanted to hold him, but he didn't dare touch him just yet. Grimmjow repeated the word, barely a whisper this time.

"Don't."

Ichigo wasn't one for beating around the bush, so he was firm yet gentle in his questioning. 

"Grimm, tell me, what's wrong?"

A sob wracked it's way out of a scared chest. He refused to look at Ichigo, his voice broken.

"I...I can't stay here, Ich. I...I h-have to go."

Ichigo reached out and grasped hold of Grimmjow's arm, refusing to let go when the Arrancar tried to jerk out of his grasp. He gave up the attempt pretty soon when he realized that Ichigo wasn't going to release him, all the fight drained out of his limbs. The human's voice was level, the barest hints of panic coloring the edges of it.

"What do you mean 'go'? You can't go! It's not safe yet."

Grimmjow's voice became nearly frantic, his muscles began to clench and spasm, though he stayed where he was. "No! I-I have to leave!"

"Why?"

That one, simple word seemed like a sharp knife cutting the quiet night around them. Cold and unforgiving, allowing no room for evasion.

"I'll hurt you if I stay."

To say Ichigo was confused was a bit of an understatement. Grimmjow was his lover, he wouldn't hurt him. Why would he say that?

"What do you mean?"

Grimmjow's voice was shaking with sobs, making his speech choppy. "M-My As-Aspect of D-Death...I..It's D-Destruction. It m-makes my nature vi-violent, viscous. I..It's only a-a matter of t-time before I h-hurt you."

Ichigo took a deep breath, held it for a second and then released it slowly to ground himself. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached out his free hand and caught his lover's chin in a gentle vice. He lifted the other's head so he could look him in the eye. What he saw in those teal orbs nearly broke his heart. Despair. Self-Hate. Pain. Sorrow. And the type of love borne from self sacrifice.

"Grimmjow. You listen to me very carefully." His voice was level, even though he wanted to scream. "You won't hurt me. Even if your aspect does get the better of you on occasion, we will get through it. The fact that you are willing to leave right now, to protect me, proves that you won't hurt me. You love me too much, just as I love you."

Grimmjow's self restraint finally broke, hard sobs shaking through his body. Ichigo knew that those sobs were partial defeat, the Arrancar was scared, but he wasn't going to run away. Ichigo learned forward and wrapped his arms around the trembling man, holding him close and cradling his head against his chest. The Arrancar proceeded to bury his face in his boyfriend's and sob while Ichigo carded his fingers through blue hair.

They stayed there for a time, until Grimmjow's tears and subsided and his breathing was no longer erratic. Ichigo sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Grimmjow's head before standing and pulling the other man up with him.

"Come 'ere, Grimm."

The other man didn't protest, his eyes drooping closed, his mind and body exhausted after his emotional release. Ichigo maneuvered them towards the bed, removed their outer clothing, and laid them down. Grimmjow settled immediately and Ichigo laid down beside him, wrapping himself around the other from behind and holding him close.

He kissed the back of his lover's neck and held him close while he fell asleep. He let out a sight once he was sure the older man was asleep. It was going to be a long time filled with hard work before they could safely and peacefully rest in each other's arms, without having to worry out the hollows or the Shinigami, Ichigo's friends and family or the remaining Arrancar, or even their own hidden natures. But it didn't matter. No matter who tried to tear them apart, no matter whether their inner demons came out, no matter what happened, they would make it though. They would make it through together.


End file.
